


Habit

by mediocrally



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, ass eating, i cry, slight fingering??, theres only soonyoung, untouched, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrally/pseuds/mediocrally
Summary: There were Soonyoung and Wonwoo. There's Soonyoung. There was Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 13





	Habit

Tears dripping down his cheeks, his vision blurry, trying to hold back muffles of cries. His body squirming, wet and sticky. His breathing heavy, and heat gathered around his stomach. His mouth gaped for air, trying to breathe. His slender fingers squeezing the sheets, trying to balance himself. Hips up, trembling. Hips up, shaking, as he shoots ropes of warm, sticky liquid of cum. He could only let out a soft whimper, feeling the latter's warm tongue against his rim. There was no pillow there for him to bury his head into. The latter was pressing roughly against his prostate, both tongue, and fingers. He could swear his eyes turned white and he was seeing stars.

Wonwoo got up, sitting on the side of the bed. His eyes dark, staring outside the window far from him. The boy Wonwoo wrecked got his right arm above his forehead, frantically breathing after cumming untouched. His eyes stealing glances at Wonwoo's back, silently admiring those bare broad shoulders. He had been longing to cling to those strong shoulders of his. The easiest, yet the hardest dream he's ever had. Wonwoo walked to the bathroom, the sound of tap water flowing and splashing. He thought to himself that Wonwoo was just washing his face and tidying up.

"Wonwoo?"

He finally called for Wonwoo when he heard Wonwoo's footsteps closing in. He tried sitting up, leaning against the bed cardboard. He lets out a heavy sigh when he saw water dripping from Wonwoo's chin, he was breathtaking, he thought. Wonwoo sat on the side of the bed upon the latter calling for him. He turned his head, his gaze turned soft at the latter. He didn't even smile at the latter. He only lifted one of his eyebrows, gesturing the latter to continue what he was saying.

"Thank you. Uh... for helping me. You know, to acknowledge this kind of thing."

Wonwoo nodded. A small 'no problem' escapes his mouth with his deep and sultry voice. The latter hitched at that, even though that was nothing. He thought maybe this was just the after-effect of the activity they did earlier. Wonwoo stood up and walked towards his shirt that was laying on the floor, quietly putting them on. He glanced at the boy on top of the bed, locking their eyes together. Wonwoo didn't break their gaze, even when he's putting his coat on, tidying himself up.

"Thank you. Have a great evening, Soonyoung."

And with that, Wonwoo left Soonyoung alone in his own bedroom, alone.

Soonyoung sat there, his eyes staring into the walls of his bedroom. It's been a while since the last time he came untouched. Better yet, it's been a while since the last time he'd seen Wonwoo. His memories came back hitting him, and he just wants to sleep. He doesn't even bother to clean himself up. His eyes droopy, tears flooding in. His vision is blurry, but he doesn't mind. He doesn't mind losing his vision, even. What's the use of it, when all his vision could do was looking at Wonwoo, far and unreachable, out of his league? Why can't his other senses, preferably touch, do that instead? To reach out to Wonwoo? Dumb, he thought.

Soonyoung was never Wonwoo's, and it's been haunting him since the first time he realized his feelings towards Wonwoo. Wonwoo was always his first sight everywhere he goes. Soonyoung missed his warm eyes and soft smile. Soonyoung missed his warm hug. Soonyoung missed joking around with him back then. It all changed, Wonwoo has changed. Soonyoung's not even surprised. Part of it was his fault that Wonwoo lost all of his. Soonyoung won't ever forget about how empty Wonwoo's eyes were, staring at Soonyoung's small eyes. 

Now that he lost the love of his life, he can only sob. He could only sob in an empty bedroom, reeks of sex. There's not even an act of sex happening inside. It was just Soonyoung, dying for Wonwoo's touch. It was just Soonyoung, yearning for Wonwoo's broad shoulder. It was just Soonyoung, there was never Wonwoo. 

There was never Wonwoo. There's only Soonyoung, and his loneliness. He could only rely on his brain and imagination. Perhaps Wonwoo is watching, Soonyoung would never know. Soonyoung could only let out a sob, screaming Wonwoo's name on top of his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha... haha... hey...


End file.
